


Viewing Party

by holdenjugfieldiii



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Betty is a bad girl, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdenjugfieldiii/pseuds/holdenjugfieldiii
Summary: Archie is instantly jealous when he hear of the kiss between Betty and Jughead and plants seeds of doubt in his head. Betty shows Jughead just how loyal she is to him and is determined to prove it to Archie too.





	Viewing Party

"Is the reason why you didn't want me telling Betty is because...." Archie trailed off expectedly.

 

Typically, Jughead would have reassured Archie that all is well and Betty is still his. But she wasn't. Not anymore. In the back of his red headed brain, Archie new that Jughead had feelings for Betty since the dawn of time.  But somehow it suited Archie better that Betty pinned for him, even when he didn't want her back. She was a walking confident boost for him, a personal pocket cheerleader. 

 

Jughead kept back a smile. He had lit a fire under Archie's ass, the musically inclined jock saw the artsy loser as romantic competition; which was a little bit of a thrill, but this was still his best friend. The budding novelist would have to tread lightly. 

 

"We may have had a moment..." Jughead stopped where he was walking, uncertain whether he should beg for forgiveness or tell Archie tough shit. God, Betty was sunshine and hope and the only good thing left in this dark sided town. If Archie wanted him to stay away, Jughead knew he wouldn't keep that promise. He physically couldn't.

 

"Oh. Like, what kind of moment?" Archie inquired. His intentions seemed curious rather than malicious.

 

"We kissed. I might have climbed through her window. But, yeah, a kiss happened," Jughead's voice squeaked as he saw his friend’s curious demeanor shift. His brown eyes were shiny black now, pupils dilated with confusion mixed with jealousy.

 

"Well, that's random," Archie scoffed, his strong arms crossing and creating tightness on his maroon shirt.

 

Jughead was so jealous of Archie. He could have any girl at any time, and Jughead has fought 11 years for Betty. It seemed everything came so easily to him. He was hot, athletic, good natured. Sure, Jughead had filled out from helping Mr. Andrews over the summer, but still nothing compared to the red head Adonis. A primal heat boiled in Jughead's stomach and it rose to his green eyes, sparking with agitation.

 

"Not completely. She's going through hell and I was there for her. I mean, she enjoyed the kiss," Jughead kept his voice level, but pointed and deliberate so Archie knew if he pressed the matter further, he would be in for a tongue lashing. 

 

Archie gave a dramatic twist of his head, fueling up for an attack. "Come off it, Jug. You're a consolation prize. A pet project. You think you're going to blend in with her pink bedroom and perfect lifestyle?"

 

Jughead felt like the rat crap under his trailer. It hurt for several reasons. 1. Archie was supposed to be his friend. 2. What he was saying was really shitty. 3. Everything he said was right. How could he think, even for a moment, he really had a future with Betty Cooper? His arms felt stiff and unfamiliar in his jean jacket. None of this was right. Him and Betty together wasn't right. He was living in a fairytale, in one of his novels.

 

Nevertheless, Jughead stormed through the crowded hallways, desperately clutching the strap of his messenger bag hoping the fake leather would work as wings and fly him away from this burning hell hole.

 

 

Jughead was staying at Archie's now. Since their fight, neither had said otherwise, so Jughead showed up at the Andrews residence with his very few belongings and set up his usual air mattress on Archie's floor. The football star was at practice, so the boy has some time to think about how to patch things up with Archie. He was still mad as hell, and wouldn't dream of forgetting all the below the belt stuff he said, but the truth of the matter was Jughead needed a place to stay. It would help if it wasn't across the yard from Betty Cooper, but there weren't many other choices at the moment. He sat up in the already deflecting mattress and looked through the open blinds. Betty's curtains were open too and he could see her pacing the room, biting her finger nails. 

 

Against his better judgement, he so ached to talk to her, to see her... to kiss her. Maybe if he kissed her one more time, he could know for sure if Archie had any truth in what he said. If he kissed her one more time, maybe he could tell if the same chills went through her body that shuttered through his. He had to know. Then, he could really give up and let Archie have yet another girl for his never-ending parade.

 

_Need someone to bounce ideas off of?_

 

God, this was such a stupid idea. He shouldn't have hit send. Ugh.

_That would be great! How soon could you get here?_

 

Ah! A quick response, and an eagerness to see him. Maybe not all hope is lost. 

 

Betty had no idea that Jughead was now reserving the air mattress space on the Andrews' floor. He wanted Betty to think he could provide for her and care for her if he ever had to. But he had nothing to his name, nothing to offer her but himself; and that wasn't much. It wasn't even a consolation prize. 

 

_I'll be over in... 27 seconds ;)_

 

Was the winky too much? Jughead wasn't a winky face kind of guy. Why did this blonde beauty mess so profoundly with his head?

 

The ladder was still leaned up against Betty's window. Fred was still at the construction site so slipping out wasn't difficult, it was building up the courage to climb up the window that was difficult. It's like she was a tortured princess, high in her pink pastel tower, misunderstood and riddled with high tension. Betty needed to relax sometimes-- most of the time -- and no one let her do it. Jughead liked to think he made her relax and unwind. Hopefully that was one thing he had on Archie.

 

Jughead trekked up the side of the ivy-covered wall. His long fingers tapped on the window sill, making Betty jump; but she instantly smiled and pulled up the window, letting the beanie clad boy into her room. His feet stumbled beneath him, collapsing into the room on his back. Betty giggled sweetly at him and his lanky clumsiness. Jughead was exceptionally embarrassed. Archie probably came through this window plenty of times, all strong arms and toned chest, while he stumbled through like an idiot. 

 

Betty stood above him and smiled warmly. God, even upside down she was beautiful.

 

"Are you gonna get up?" Betty's voice was tender.

 

Jughead sighed and twisted his head to see her upright, but remained on the floor, his legs up on her window seat.

 

"Was it okay that I kissed you?" He blurted. He instantly regretted it once he saw Betty's smile fall. Her eyes darkened with a serious tone. He shouldn't have changed things with him and he definitely shouldn't have put his arm around her today. In two quick moments, he's lost his too best friends. 

 

"Can we have this conversation... right side up?" Betty offered her hand to him, a pink, blushing, flushed hand; and a Jughead took it like he was taking the hand of the Grim Reaper who was leading him to death. 

 

The two friends stared at one another in silence, waiting for one to break it first. Jughead decided he should keep his mouth shut like he usually did and let Betty reject him without his prodding.

 

"I... hmm... how do I start this?" Betty gave a shallow breath that shook through her. "I'm so glad you kissed me, Jug. I've been so blindly obsessed with Archie I didn't see this incredible, sensitive, handsome guy in front of me. And it's you, Jughead."

 

"Handsome?" Jughead's chapped lips twisted into a smirk.

 

"That's all you heard! You're impossible," Betty wrapped her arms around his hips, innocently pulling his hardened body against her soft, feminine physique. Betty snuck her deft fingers under the back of Jughead's gray cotton shirt and traced lazy circles on the skin of his lower back. The seemingly arbitrary gesture left Jughead's skin tingling. 

 

"I thought I made it obvious that I was into you as well, but I can make it more obvious."

 

Betty looked up at the dark haired boy through heavy eyelids. She leaned up on her tip toes to deliver a quick kiss before enveloping him in a tight embrace. Jughead took in her rose water scent and put his hands around the middle of her back.

 

"I thought I did know... but Archie made some comments that changed my mind," the words that came from his were hanging in the air as Betty pulled away from him.

 

"What exactly did he say to you?" Her hands found her own hips and her shifted into her interrogation face.

 

Jughead shook his head to say no, but Betty's look told him he better spill or else he'll receive the wrath of a Cooper woman. He divulged Archie's questionable words and each time Jughead gave another detail, Betty's eyebrows furrowed deeper and deeper. Jughead finished with a hollow breath and waited for a response.

 

"I cannot believe he said that. He can be so selfish and big headed sometimes! He just can't take that I want you. And I'm going to make him see it. What time is it?" Betty began pacing again like she had before, and Jughead could see his new girlfriend's overactive brain concocting a plan. Undoubtedly diabolical. 

 

"What are you planning?" 

 

"Nevermind that. What time is it?"

 

"Almost 5:30," Jughead answered cautiously.

 

Betty licked her lips and bit her wet bottom lip. Her shiny soft legs sauntered over, closing the gap between the old childhood friends. 

 

"Perfect."

 

Whatever the plan was, Jughead was game. Betty grabbed Jughead's freckled face and peppered kisses along his jawline before dragging her tongue along the column of Jughead's neck. His entire being buzzed with electricity. His body was hot and red, but also littered with goosebumps. Betty felt the shift in his body and smiled against his neck before ridding him of his beanie and pulling his shirt over his head and onto the carpeted ground. Betty's eyes traveled across the planes of his heaving chest and moaned audibly as she found the trail of sporadic dark hairs leading to his manhood. 

 

"I'm no Archie," Jughead offered an awkward laugh under Betty's intense gaze.

 

Betty met his downcast gaze with a nurturing smile that reached the corners of her eyes, “And I’m happy for that.”

 

Jughead worked to hide his smile. Betty kissed his hesitant lips with confidence as she smoothed her hands over his hard chest. He wasn’t ridged like a man on the cover of a grocery store romance novel, but he had his own assets that made Betty’s center quiver. She wanted him to feel comfortable enough to take some control, so she shed her shirt on her own under Jughead’s watchful blown pupils. She removed her bra as well and let it fall, wordlessly offering her blushing pink nipples and rounded breasts to Jughead. His hands reached out stiffly like a mummy and felt the weight of them in his calloused hands. He experimentally tweaked Betty’s dusty rose nipples and when he gained a guttural moan, Jughead’s ministrations became more bold and heated. He bent his head down and sucked at her right nipple, pulling the small pert tower between his teeth and rolling his tongue around it. His left hand found her neglected nipple and pinched it roughly. Her moans became louder and it made Jughead’s ears ring. Betty placed her hands on Jughead’s scalp and forced him to suck with more vigor. He was so elated to have the privilege to intimately please Betty. He wanted more of her, every inch he could grasp he wanted in his clutches. He pulled away from her puffy breasts and gripped her ass to pick her up and set her on the bed.

 

“No, against the window,” Betty begged hopelessly.

 

Jughead’s pubescent brain was too flooded with testosterone to think anything odd of her request. He sat on the window seat and pulled her on top of him, putting her knees on either side of his legs. Jughead ghosted his fingers down to Betty’s belly button and hooked the tip of his finger behind the button of her jeans. He looked up at her with questioning blue eyes. She nodded her head in jerks, doing anything she needed to feel Jughead’s fingers near her core. He undid the button and she stood up to slip off her jeans and then step out of her underwear. She motioned with a flick of her hand to do the same thing and he followed. Her eyes fell to his lap and saw the glory of his erect member standing tall from his nest of coarse black curls. Jughead did the same to her and drooled at the sight of her deep triangle hidden by thin blonde hairs. He curled his index finger at her in a c’mere gesture, and she obliged happily, sitting again on his lap, her wetness dripping onto his penis that folded up to his stomach. Jughead smiled and brought the same finger he used to call her over with to dip into the slick folds, causing her to whine. He added a second finger without warning and caused Betty to call out.

 

“Fuck, Juggy!”

 

Those words almost sent Jughead to ejaculate, so he knew if they were going to go all the way, it needed to be soon; but he wanted the wanton beauty before him to cum first. He removed his fingers from her depths and Betty groaned in frustration. Jughead picked her up and set her on the window sill as he got on his knees and spread her knees apart. He had no idea what he was doing, but the idea of tasting her womanly essence left Jughead’s mouth watering. Betty couldn’t stand that their bodies weren’t making contact, so she bent over and stuffed his face into her sex with force. His tongue responded immediately and darted out and crammed into her hole. Betty had no idea that being tongue fucked by an old friend could be so dirty and perfect all at the same time. He licked the length of her slit before stopping at her bundle of nerves and pointed his tongue to flick it. Jughead’s long slender fingers went into her dripping wetness again as his teeth grazed her clit, causing Betty’s fingers to painfully dig into his scalp. She came without inhibition and left her juices of Jughead’s face before he sat up and wiped them with the back of his hand. Jughead on his knees, with a glistening face and erect cock almost made Betty cum again. She thanked God that Jughead came through her window and kissed her, or she would never feel this untamable lust for the most kindhearted person she had ever met.

 

“Jughead, come to me. Please,” Betty whispered as she stood up to let Jughead sit in her place.

She sat on him again, but this time she sunk onto his manhood. She descended slowly, watching Jughead’s face flush and contort as he sunk further and further into her wetness. Once she was finally filled to the hilt, Jughead composed himself and kissed Betty’s breasts tenderly as she began to bounce on him. She looked through the window and saw a tuft of red hair from in between the slits in the blinds.

 

“Jughead, this is my plan, bear with me,” Betty began, still sliding up and down on Jughead’s impossibly thick and pulsing pole.

 

“Can we talk about it later?” Jughead asked, briefly taking a break from suckling on her honey colored breasts.

 

“I want you and Archie to both know how much I am dedicated to you,” Betty said.

 

“Huh?” Jughead really didn’t want to be talking about Archie like a time like this. He put his hands on her hips and slowed them to a stop.

 

“Archie can see through his window. I want him to watch us make love,” Betty gave him a little coy smile.

 

This was insane, why would he want his best friend to watch him have sex… but on the other hand, he wanted to prove to him that Betty was his girl and claiming her body in front of him sounded undeniably sexy.

 

“Get on your knees,” Jughead’s voice deepened.

 

Betty got off her boyfriend’s lap and got on all fours on her window seat. Jughead wanted Archie to see both faces in pure bliss. Jughead entered her from behind and held onto her hips in a bruising clutch. He moved in and out of her, living for the sound of his hips smacking against her shapely ass. He snaked his hand around a rubbed her bundle of nerves as he kept a steady pace. Betty’s breasts swayed and clanked together like the balls in a pendulum. Jughead bent over and knocked on the window to Betty’s surprise, he was really into this; to get Archie’s attention. The teens saw his large hand separate his blinds. Archie’s brown eyes widened as he realized what his two best friends were engaging in. Both parties played up the show for their new viewer.

 

“Oh, fuck me Juggy, yeah, you’re so fucking big,” Betty’s voice was hitch pitched and whiny like a porn star.

 

“Fuck Betty, you’re so tight,” Jughead added.

 

Archie’s jaw tightened and he pulled his dark blue curtains shut with fervor. The two lovers laughed and Jughead continued to plow into the not-so-good good girl. Jughead’s strokes became erratic and his hips snapped against Betty. She could feel the coil in her abdomen as Jughead’s quick movements tickled the deepest spot in her body. She let go with an uncharacteristic squeal and went limp. Jughead leaned over and held her up until he shuddered and spilled into Betty’ dark cavern, making a primal grunt. Their hot breath filled the room. Jughead held a jelly-legged Betty and laid her on the bed and snuggled up against her. Betty’s body was so content that she felt like she was moments from deep sleep.

 

“You’re probably going to have to stay here tonight,” Betty murmured.

 

“Yeah,” Jughead scoffed, “I don’t know how Archie would handle me sleeping on his floor tonight.”

 

“We’ll tell him it was an accident,” Betty smiled with her eyes closed. “But we’ll know the truth.”


End file.
